


Not a Tragedy

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hadestown AU, I realize now that the title might sound defensive, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman is a singer, Virgil is Eurydice and Roman is Orpheus, Virgil just wants a meal really, and the series will have a happy ending dont worry, because theyre idiots, but this is just them falling in love, but you can understand this without reading the other, its a different ship and patton is just mentioned, sequel for It Was A Garden First
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: It was a very dark night. Roman hadn't noticed it before, close to the fire and the praise, but he could barely see his feet now. Maybe that's why he tripped. Or maybe even now the Fates like to play.Virgil stood up in less than a second, safely wrapping his arms around Roman's waist to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. The man was just as warm as he imagined. The skin of his arms felt like it was burning from inside out, but Virgil didn't really mind it when he saw Roman's embarassed smile. It was way better than the cold.





	Not a Tragedy

This is not a tragedy.

In another world, this is a sad story and the Fates sang a tale of tragedy and heartbreak. In this one, it is not. This is a story about heartbreaks, but it's also a story about healed hearts. Everything must break once. It doesn't mean that what's broken can't be fixed someday. This is a story about how hearts were healed just as much as it is about how they were shattered to the ground.

The second part of this tale started like this: Roman fell in love.

(He wasn't a god trying to create life from sterile ground, or a god with a heart made of iron and steel that for the first time melted. He was as human as it gets. Gifted, sure, but human, with blood in his veins and air in his lungs and a song in his lips and the need of praise. They say it was his music that made him different from the other mortals. I say his music was born from his humanity, at first.)

It was easy, as love stories tend to begin. Love at first sight is a much rarer thing than they would like you to believe. But it was easy. 

Virgil was around the campfire in the meeting place people were preparing for when the god of spring arrived. He would be considered average by anyone else in that night. The man wasn't more beautiful than most, with his body that was thinnier than it could be considered healthy and the way he was always slouching, as if he wanted people to not have a reason to look at him. But there was something in his eyes that Roman saw--- the kind of strenght you only get by enduring. The singer had seen that strenght in so many people before, that resilience that felt like steel and stone, but in Virgil it seemed to shine. His eyes were diamonds in the dim light the fire provided. 

And Roman-- Roman fell.

"Roman, my boy! Won't you sing us a song?", laughed one of the men around the fire. "It's too damn cold and this fire ain't helping, at least warm our hearts."

Roman smiled easier than he breathed, and sometimes he thought he sang easier than he smiled. With a last glance to the isolated boy that was closer to the trees than he was from the fire, the singer got up and walked to the workers. "Of course! What kind of song do you guys want, if I can ask?"

"Just sing whatever's in your heart, boy", the worker grinned, apparently not knowing he had just said the most dreaded words a singer could hear before a presentation. 

Roman had just the right song in mind this time, though, so he didn't protest as he sat with them. 

 

Virgil had been alone for a long time. 

He wasn't sure how long. Didn't really remember the last time he actually stopped at some place for more than a few days a time, or if someone had ever offered to travel with him. No matter what he tried, Virgil always ended up in the road again --- it was difficult to keep a job and he had to eat somehow. Keeping himself in the road and getting temporary jobs was the only way to survive. Sometimes Virgil thought he wouldn't know what to do with someone by his side. Other times, he thought he'd like to find out.

It was kind of overwhelming to be near so many people at a time, but the winter had been even harder on him than it usually was. He needed food, shelter, and safety, and he needed that quickly. There was safety in numbers, he knew, and there was rumours that wherever Patton went, there would be enough for everyone. Virgil could only hope they were true. 

It was cold where he sat, and the man couldn't quite feel his fingers, but it was better than the overwhelming crowd. Virgil blew on his hands to keep them warm. 

And then he didn't need to.

It was a song. Logically, Virgil knew that was all it was, lyrics and beat, a human voice. There was no god among them yet. But the sweetness and the warmth in that voice reminded him of things he never had, hands in his during cold days, a warm embrace to protect against the freezing wind. It felt like a warm cup of tea. Virgil didn't realize he was crying until the tears fell on his hand. 

He looked up to the man who was singing. Roman, wasn't that his name?, had a smile in his face as he sang, eyes squeezed tight and a hand dramatically in the air, despite the soft notes that dripped from his lips like honey. Virgil thought vaguely to himself that that was the face of a man that very much liked his work. He was also beautiful--- beautiful as the fire that burned in the middle of the small crowd. Warm brown hair carefully brushed, broad shoulders and a sort of elegance to his moviments that was only achieved with that kind of confidence Virgil had never even tried to fake. He suddenly felt a urge to wrap his arms around the singer and find out how much warmer his body was compared to his song. Virgil blushed, grateful for the protection of the dark.

The song was the first, but not the last Roman sang that night. Everytime the singer would try to sit, someone else would incentive him to sing only one more, maybe two or three? And Roman would grin with the attention and soak it up like it was his last day in Earth, singing his heart out every time. Eventually, though, even the most stubborn workers had to admit that the man deserved a break, and Roman made his way to the man who had not stopped watching him since he started to sing.

It was a very dark night. Roman hadn't noticed it before, close to the fire and the praise, but he could barely see his feet now. Maybe that's why he tripped. Or maybe even now the Fates like to play. 

Virgil stood up in less than a second, safely wrapping his arms around Roman's waist to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. The man was just as warm as he imagined. The skin of his arms felt like it was burning from inside out, but Virgil didn't really mind it when he saw Roman's embarassed smile. It was way better than the cold.

"Don't go falling for me", Virgil said as a joke, hoping that the darkness wouldn't let the singer notice his blush.

"Too late", Roman smiled. There was not a suggestion of shame in his eyes, and Virgil's widened, his face burning. "May I know your name, beauty?"

"It's- Virgil, I'm Virgil", he stuttered, not used to the kind of attention Roman was giving him. Was he really interested? Was it all just a joke? "You're- your name is Roman, right? I heard you singing..."

Roman grinned, pulling away from Virgil's arms (who, the man noticed embarassed, were still around the singer's waist before). Virgil didn't have time to fell disappointed before Roman rested his hands on his shoulders and gently pulled him closer. "That's my name", he agreeded, smiling. "Aren't you cold here, though, so far from the fire?"

Virgil looked at him and smiled. "Not anymore."


End file.
